Free Marches of Sionnachia
The Free Marches of Sionnachia , or Sionnachia for short, is a confederation of six city-states within the Crescent Peninsula and adjacent islands. As a confederation, the Free Marches of Sionnachia, is lead by a Congress of Magisters. The Magisterium is an Oligarchal body of the 160 leading families, the Fianna, from each of the six city-states within Sionnachia. Each family selects a leading member to represent them in the Congress, earning them the title Magister. The Magisters elect one of their own to become the Archon, a position which is held till death, who represents the will of the Free Marches. The six city-states of Sionnachia are Caer Vulpes, Snowdon, Redwall, Foxchester, Reynardsport, and Densbridge. The City-States Caer Vulpes Situated on the delta of the great River Tuatha and next to the Sinking Marsh the city-state Caer Vulpes is the defacto capital of the Free Marches of Sionnachia. Housing the Congress of Magisters and the Throne of the Archon making the city-state of Caer Vulpes the political center of Sionnachia. With this political power comes with it the riches of a bustling trade but also a large amount of corruption with many of Fianna class trying to outperform each other in the building of great palaces and public works to show off their power, influence and wealth. Being in the fertile floodplains of the River Tuathathe city-state of Caer Vulpes is also the breadbasket for the Free Marches supplying 60% of all agricultural products to the rest of Sionnachia. This wide, open land also gave rise to the land army dominance of the city. Caer Vulpes provides the heavy infantry to the combined army of Sionnachia with many of its citizens, especially the Fianna class, seeing military service as the first step to a career in politics as well as a gateway to riches and glory. Caer Vulpine Men-at-arms are considered the pride of the Sionnachian army marching in locked step with long pikes or halberds. Snowdon Built into the stone of Mount Snowdon the city of the White Foxes on the northern tip of the Sharptooth Mountain range is the northernmost and most isolated city-state in the Free Marches. With Snowdon's position in the mountains has given the city an abundance of mineral resources in coal, iron, gems and precious metals. The citizens of Snowdon then trade these precious materials for food, which because of their location in the harsh mountain environment, they are lacking. It is because of their isolation the citizens of Snowdon are wary of strangers, even among the other foxes, and usually trade on the outskirts of the city or by proxy of other foxes. Accomplished miners and mountain goat herders the citizens of Snowdon are very content to mine and herd with little regard for the affairs of the other cities of the Free Marches, this is save for the few and ambitious members of Snowdon's Fianna who leave the city to seek political office, exploration of uncharted territory or glory through war. Redwall the great trading city on the Insularis Island, Redwall is the richest and grandest of the city-states. The island itself is rich with sandstone which making the island very fertile. Mining of this sandstone was used to create the buildings and defensive walls of the city, giving it a very distinct red tint from which the city is named after. Redwall's central location in the Crescent peninsula has made the city into a vibrant trading port where the majority of trade coming into the Free Marches allows a great deal of autonomy as Redwall has the ability to set its own tax and trade tariffs making the city's ruling classes incredibly rich. This wealth and opulence is not shared with the majority of the city, however. Redwall is plagued with massive wealth inequality with the ruling Fianna class, made up prodominatly of the native Fennec Foxes of the Island, living in luxury, every wish is granted, every want or need is taken care of, but this comes at a price, some can live as kings, some must sacrifice. The poorer classes of Redwall, made up of Red and Black fox emigrants the the city, have created their own under-city, with criminal gangs ruling the streets, constant fighting and bloodshed meaning that many districts of the city are off limits the Redwall city guard. It is because of the natural harbour and calm sea within the Crescent peninsula have allowed Redwall to create the largest navy of all the city-states combined, using this to protect the trade fleets and represents the Free Marches of Sionnachia in all naval engagements. Foxchester Located deep within the Forest of Twilight, the city-state of Foxchester is known throughout the Free Marches for their excellent hunters and trappers. The majority of the city's population are made up of Black foxes The city's location within heavy woodlands known as the Forest of Twilight because the leaves of the trees, the Sionnachian Oak, within the forest are perpetually amber in colour giving everything in the forest an orange tint so that even at the height of midday everything, it seems like the twilight hours. The forest has an abundance of game animals which are hunted and trapped by the citizens of Foxchester. Hunters are revered by the people to the point where anyone that cannot hunt is seen as a burden on the city and in extreme cases can be chased out of the city by angry mobs. With this makes the citizens of Foxchester a hardy and strong people who value strength, family, and stealth above all things. As the citizens of Foxchester are very able hunters they make up the majority of the skirmishers and archer companies in the combined army of the Free Marches. This makes them highly valued scouts and an important addition to any army fielded by the Free Marches. Reynardsport Densbridge Government Congress of Magisters The Archon Arch-Magisters Armed Forces Army Navy Religions Tuathism History